deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue TV Shows Characters Battle Royale
Description Get ready for a set of blue characters to face off! Interlude Wiz: TV Shows. A way of entertainment, with many quirky characters. Boomstick: And sometimes, they can be quite blue. Wiz: Jay, the lightning ninja. Boomstick: Donald Duck, the short-tempered waterfowl. Wiz: Captain Planet, the eco super hero. Boomstick: The Blue Ranger, the first blue Power Ranger. Wiz: Sportacus, the fit hero of Lazytown. Boomstick: And Gumball Watterson, the eldest child of the Wattersons. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapns, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jay Wiz: Jay was born the son of famous actor Cliff Gordon and the Elemental Master of Lightning. Boomstick: But his parents decided to abandon kid and left him at random doorstep of an inventor couple. Wiz: The two adopted Jay as their own son. At some point, he left his home to test one of his inventions, a set of Mechanical Wings. Boomstick: They worked! And he crashed into a billboard. Wiz: As he picked himself up on the rooftop he fell onto, he met Master Wu and learned of his potential to become a Ninja. Boomstick: So Jay just went "Fuck it, i'll do it, it sounds fun." and now he's a ninja! Wiz: Jay is a expert inventor and the smartest of the ninjas. Boomstick: He can control wind by making it a small vortex! Wiz: But his biggest pack of abilities are his thunder ablities. Boomstick: Jay can create a Spinjitsu tornado made of pure electricity! Wiz: His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. Boomstick: He prefers the chucks, but he has used katanas and improvised weapons in the past. Wiz: As the current Lightning Elemental Master, he can use his powers to charge and manipulate electrical devices. Boomstick: He also is a crack mechanic! Wiz: However, Jay is not perfect. He is a boastful, and brags about his abilities. Boomstick: He also kinda acts all funny because he's really scared of certain things and just quips ti stay calm. He also works better in a group. Wiz: But do not underestimate this lego ninja. Jay: Alright who took my pudding cup my name was clearly written on it! Donald Duck Wiz: Donald Duck needs no introduction. Being one of the most famous and recognizable cartoon characters in the world, everyone probably already knows who Donald Duck is… what they probably don’t know is that he was born along with his twin sister Della from the coupling of Quackmore Duck and Hortense McDuck, that latter whom is sister of the one and only Scrooge McDuck. Boomstick: Donald was born on Friday the 13th, and considering his luck, I shouldn’t be surprised. Wiz: Donald may be unlucky, but he is no pushover. He can leap high and perform double jumps. He can even do super jumps to gain more height, hurt enemies by jumping onto their heads, and held back a gigantic tree with his bare hands. Boomstick: With a good running start, his kicks can create sonic booms, and like his Shovel Knight-murdering Uncle, Scrooge McDuck, he carries large sacks of gold coins with ease. Wiz: But if Donald is enraged, his strength increases tremendously. Upon being angered enough, he can punch a shark hard enough to knock it out and send it flying, uproot a massive tree and use it as a melee weapon, and lift up heavy stones bigger than him over his head and slam it on his opponents one after another. Boomstick: He can even lift a boulder three times his size over his head and slam it onto someone! He can also uproot a utility pole by pulling one of the cables, and lifted and threw a catapult at the Beagle Boys! Wiz: Donald can get hit through a wall and get right back up, once fell out of an air craft holding onto a bomb which exploded upon him hitting the ground and survived despite his injuries, has tanked point-blank cannon fire and stepping on land mines, and was fine after getting his head clobbered by a spring loaded anvil trap twice in a row. Boomstick: Donald survived an ENITRE skyscraper falling onto him without a scratch, tanked rays made of thermonuclear energy that are strong enough to take down large space ships, can get up after being struck by lightning, and can take a beating from those bigger/stronger than himself and still get back up with little to no injury! Wiz: And he often pillow fights with Scrooge with sack filled to the brim with gold coins. Boomstick: Which should kill. Wiz: Donald is generally rather quick on his feet. He is capable of dodging gun fire and laser beams point-blank, dodged Magica's magic attacks and electric attacks, and when frightened, can run as fast as a blur. Boomstick: Donald can move fast enough to briefly split into two separate Donalds, cartoonishly outrun his own shadow, outrun a cluster of shotgun pellets after pulling the trigger himself, and dodge gun fire and alien laser fire! Wiz: He's fast enough to run on water, quick enough to become a literal bolt of lightning when enraged, can casually run from Calisota (a fictional state in the North California) to the North Pole in a matter of seconds, and outran a missile. Boomstick: He can swing a sword with such intensity that it will heat up and glow red and need to be cooled down, can out swim a shark underwater, can keep up with Sora and Riku, who are faster than light, and can keep up with the heartless, which are also faster than light. Wiz: His most notable ability is his Toon Force, which allows Donald to break the laws of physics with some light reality warping. It gives him enhanced physical attributes, which re increased when he is enraged, and and any injuries or damage to his body, for the most part, will heal offscreen. Boomstick: Donald has hammerspace, which allows him to pulls stuff outta nowhere, breath and talk underwater, run off cliffs and not fall until he realizes there is nothing below him, and can literally shrink when embarrassed or ashamed! Wiz: He can grow sharp teeth and bite through a large wooden support beam, can turn into a bolt of lightning when enraged, can reshape his body into something ordinary to hide in plain sight, and can hurt ghosts. Boomstick: His tail feathers act like a third hand, and can also twist them like a propeller to slow his hang time. Donald can also come back from being crushed, flattened, twisted, and mangled, and once zipped two crocodile's mouths together and left them conjoined by the snouts. Wiz: He can spin his webbed feet fast enough to move as quick as a torpedo, can squeeze and flatten his body to slide through barbed wire fences, was once cooked alive into a headless featherless roasted duck dinner by the sun, but continued to walk around and even talk despite the lack of a head, and was once completely erased by a pencil eraser, and immediately came back, just as angry. Boomstick: He's also aware he's a cartoon character, sometimes talking to the narrator, or even his animator. He can even reach of out of someone's computer and grab their mouses! Wiz: And if his bill falls off, not only can it keep talking and singing on it's own, but he can put it right back on. Another one of Donald's most notable attributes is his rage, which was first shown when he hatched from his egg kicking, screaming and flailing his fists. When enraged, Donald’s cartoonish feats and physical attributes further increase, and he can make actual fire and smoke come out of his head. He can also kick up cartoony dust clouds while flailing his arms and legs around. Boomstick: And if anyone touches that dust cloud, they will be either sent flying or dragged in to get a beatdown from Donald himself, and Donald can scream loud enough that everyone in Duckburg can hear him and push small objects away! He'll even go and grab a gun and open fire, or grab an axe and swing like a maniac, trying to commit murder! Wiz: He will now no longer care about causing collateral damage, even on a cosmic scale, and becomes sadistic, actually enjoying the idea of killing the person who angered him in the first place. Boomstick: Donald also has electric powers given to him by the Greek gods. He can make electricity from his body and shoot it from his hands and mouth, and can form the electricity into an arrow, aim it, and fire. Wiz: He can electrocute somebody by grabbing them, and his electric powers increase his strength without needed to be enraged. This makes Donald strong enough to casually kick a large piano through a wall and lift and shake an entire house. Boomstick: With it, he's strong enough to use his finger like a jack hammer to shatter rocks. Though he hasn't used this power after that one time, so yeah, he MAY not have it now. But the games have shown Donald can charged things with electricity and kick or throw them, causing the, to explode! Wiz: And enemies who have been hit by whatever Donald shocked with electricity will be stunned or blown away Boomstick: Donald's also picked up skills from various occupations. He's been a treasure hunter, a detective, a hunter, a thief, and others which makes him able to adapt to many kinds if situations. He's also good with math and can make great trajectories, and knows math because he was in Mathmagic Land. He also has gone on adventures with Scrooge McDuck, giving him knowledge on different countries and cultures! Wiz: He was able to build his car out of spare parts, can use the environment to his advantage, such as blending in with the surroundings. He can even sneak around stealthily due to being a prowler, a ninja, and a secret agent. Boomstick: And when Donald's calm and collected, he's pretty clever, being able to outsmart people, making geniuses look like retarts. He also knows a crapton of spells, knows quite a bit about traveling to different worlds, and as the Duck Avenger, he's a brilliant tactician and often uses his intelligence and wits to take on foes. Wiz: Donald is incredibly skilled in swordsmanship, is competent with weapons such as war hammers and maces, is skilled enough to wield two weapons at once with both hands, and knows a bit of judo. Boomstick: He was also in the army and the navy, so odds are he got combat training. He won't hesitate to use someone's weapon against them, and as the Maui Mallard, he mastered ninjitsu so well to the point where he can literally fight blindfolded! Wiz: Donald also knows offensive elemental magic such as Donald Thunder, Donald Fire, and Donald Blizzard. He also knows healing and defensive magic such as Donald Cure and Aero, and knows advanced magic such as "Gravity" and "Stop". In addition, Donald has special abilities that increase his magic and power the more damage he takes, such as “Berserk” and “MP Rage”. Boomstick: He knows magic that can turn people into different animals or animal hybrids, can use magic weapons to turns weaker enemies into harmless objects, and can use magic to rebound enemy projectiles! Wiz: Donald has a very explosive temper and will break inti fits of rage when he can't take anymore. He is ver vengeful and will even hold a grudge against his friends and family, and likes to play tricks on other and laugh at their expense. Though he normally he's very easy going, relaxed, and friendly. Boomstick: And unless something important is on the line, Donald will rather run and hide than fight. But once he commits to something he will take extreme measures to accomplish it. Plus, while loud, rude and selfish, he is extremely loyal and will do anything to help a friend in need. And his personality traits change when taking on an alter ego! Wiz: To be sure this won't end it a curbstomp, Donald will not be using the Duck of Doom. Boomstick: Because that's overkill. Wiz: Let's begin with the Duck Avenger, Donald's superhero alter ego. Originally he was burglar, but became a crime fighter later on. As the Duck Avenger, Donald is much more courageous and intelligent, using his wits and skills first and foremost, and can sometimes be more coldblooded then regular Donald if he has to be. Boomstick: And he won't be triggered easily in this form. He also has multiple gadgets, the XDefender Shield, and contacts to U.N.O.. Wiz: Magician Donald is Mickey Mouse's most powerful royal magician. He has the highest magic stat in the Kingdom Hearts series, and uses a Magic Staff to conjure up different types of magic. Boomstick: Though his magic is used for back up, and he is easier to knock out. And his own Magic can run out if spammed. Luckily, not only does it refuel automatically, Donald has enough spells to defeat anyone that tries to hurt him! Wiz: And has skills such as Berserk, which increases his attack power the more damage he takes, Mp Rage which refuels Donald's magic quicker when injured, MP Haste which allows Donald to recover Magic faster, and the ability to glide. Boomstick: Fire Boost increases the power of fire attacks, Blizzard Boost increases the power of Ice-Based attacks, and Thunder Boost increases the power of lightning-based attacks! Wiz: Double Duck is Donald's secret agent alter ego. In this form, he uses many spy gadgets made by Gizmo. He originality started off cowardly and reluctant to do tasks, but soon competent and able to handle things on his own. Boomstick: Unlike regular Donald, Double Duck approaches targets with stealth and planning. And just like the Duck Avenger, he is a master of disguise! Captain Planet Blue Ranger Sportacus Gumball Watterson Pre-Battle Death Battle Results Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:BloodySoda Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles